


Live my Life in the Dark of Your Spell

by TC (EnRaa)



Series: Conquering the Diamond Dog [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Seduction, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Power Imbalance, Temper Tantrums, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/TC
Summary: Getting trapped in the ruby was...interesting.It wasn't something he'd set out to do, but upon finding himself in one of the jackal's illusions, Mephiles found that the experience might be a necessary one, lest Infinite find things between them too one-sided. Even if they were, in Mephiles' opinion, very one-sided, which is how he preferred it.
Relationships: Infinite/Mephiles the Dark
Series: Conquering the Diamond Dog [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462705
Kudos: 7





	Live my Life in the Dark of Your Spell

**Author's Note:**

> HEED THE TAGS ON THIS ONE. I know that abuse can be extremely triggering to some people and this does not shy away from emotional and physical abuse of their unhealthy partnership. If all that nasty is something that you're sensitive to then here's your warning to hit that back arrow. 
> 
> I drew inspiration for Infinite's tantrums from shadow759's "Sonic Forces Devoid of Meaning" Infinite, and although he's not nearly as wild or animated, I do think that the truly unstable way he handles anger would line up pretty well. 
> 
> Also, I may write something that will actually end well for Infinite someday. Maybe that will be my 2020 goal: stop torturing Infinite.

Getting trapped in the ruby was...interesting.

It wasn't something he'd set out to do, but upon finding himself in one of the jackal's illusions, Mephiles found that the experience might be a necessary one, lest Infinite find things between them too one-sided. Even if they were, in Mephiles' opinion, very one-sided, which is how he preferred it.

The illusion he'd been pulled into was chaotic; One look around the dingy hole told him that the ex-mercenary set it in a club of some sort. Clubs were something that Mephiles had only seen maybe twice and never once fancied, and this one was reinforcing that.

Thick smoke filled the air, and though he couldn't smell it to properly identify it, the demon assumed it was from either an incense of some sort or drugs. Possibly both. Dark, red paint peeled off the walls, and he was sure that the place hadn't seen a maintenance crew in far too long. Whether the image painted before him spawned from a memory or from some dark, twisted fantasy, he couldn't be entirely sure, but either way the jackal's attention to detail was as fascinating as it was disturbing.

The sounds of cheering, or perhaps something more perverse like jeering, caught his attention and Mephiles turned to face a stage. Upon it, he found his captor.

Donned in jewels and silks, the creature was sure that were the club a memory, any expenses the filthy establishment had once accrued were spent keeping the dramatic mutt in costumes. He rolled his eyes at the entire scenario, finding it to be vulgar and boring all at once.

“I see our guest of honor for the night has arrived...” Infinite murmured as he approached his partner, tail swaying behind him in what Mephiles assumed would be an alluring display to a normal Mobian. “I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show...” He flashed a sultry and toothy grin, and Mephiles frowned.

“What is the meaning of all of this, jackal?” He growled at the ex-mercenary, not missing the way his expression twitched at the nickname. But the falter in his act was gone almost as soon as he'd spotted it, and in its place was a determined, yet still flirtatious smirk as Infinite closed the space between them.

Sidling up to the creature, Infinite let his claws dance over Mephiles' chest and he nuzzled into his neck. “What's wrong Mephiles? You don't like this place?” He asked, a playful lilt in his voice, and Mephiles couldn't keep his eye from twitching as that ridiculously dexterous tail brushed over his leg.

“Not even remotely. I'd considered letting you have your fun, but this is ridiculous.” With a growl, Mephiles pushed the jackal off of him and looked around the club. If he focused, he could find the weakest point of the illusion and snap them both out of the Ruby's throes of power, but before he could even try the lithe frame of the jackal draped itself over his shoulders.

“You're very tense, Mephiles...” Infinite purred, running his claws over the creature of darkness' shoulders, scratching over the crystals. “You should take a break...let me take care of you.” He licked at the corner of Mephiles' muzzle, and the creature turned sharply, intending to grab the jackal and throw him into the nearest painful-looking object.

Instead he found his partner above him, straddling him and pushing him down into plush bedding. The illusion had shifted around them and he found himself in a bedroom stylized similarly to the club they'd started in, and Infinite sprawled over him, muzzle just a few centimeters from his own.

“Now, now, Mephiles...try to enjoy this...” He said with a coy grin, low enough that it was almost a whisper, and leaned down so he was level with the creature's ear. “I've been told I'm very, _very_ good at it...” He licked at the crystals that jutted up from Mephiles' ear before ducking down to press little kisses over his chest, slowly inching down. He moaned when Mephiles threaded a hand through his dreadlocks, hummed softly as he was lifted up from his ministrations, and he shot the creature an approving and sultry look.

Mephiles met his gaze for a moment, almost considered letting him continue, before deciding against it and lifting the jackal harshly by the white dreads up off of him, effortlessly tossing him onto the floor. “Stop wasting my time and let me out of this illusion.” He growled at his partner's crumpled form.

The jackal gave him a harsh snarl as he lifted his head to look at him, sharp teeth bared. “I crafted this illusion _for you_ , you ungrateful bastard!” He snapped, and the creature watched as the illusion began to destabilize around them, particles falling away in some areas and other areas beginning to shake dangerously. “I wanted to help you unwind!” Infinite's tail lashed violently behind him as he rose to his feet, and met Mephiles' own bored expression with one of unbridled rage. “I thought you might like a little time to indulge since all you do is work on that damn portal!”

The illusion finally shattered around them and the Ruby pulsed erratically in Infinite's chest, emitting little bursts of power just to let off the energy it was compounding from its wielder's fit of anger.

Instead of a club, Mephiles found they were back in the lab of their headquarters, just like they'd been before he was pulled into the illusion, and Mephiles leveled Infinite with an unimpressed glare. “If I want your assistance, be it for the portal or for intimacy, I will simply seek it out. Your failure here is your own fault.” He muttered sourly as he let some of his own darkness roll out around them, engulfing the Ruby's bursts of energy and stifling it to nothing. “Stop acting like a kit and free us both of this foolishness.” He commanded, and the jackal gave a frustrated howl.

“I hate you!” He snapped, shoulders sagging in defeat as he used the Ruby to lift him up, away from his partner. He levitated a few feet away, his anger making him tremble slightly, and Mephiles shook his head at the theatrics.

“I don't care. Now either make yourself truly useful and stabilize that Ruby or get out and let me work in peace. You've thrown us off schedule long enough, dog.” Mephiles drawled as he started for the portal, not bothering to wait for the jackal's response, but from the corner of his eye he caught the way Infinite hung his head in defeat.

“The Ruby will be ready for trial in twenty minutes.”


End file.
